In a retail store, sales are processed using point-of-sale registers. The speed with which guests' purchases are processed at a check-out is a major component of the overall shopping experience. As such, retailers want the check-out process to proceed as efficiently as possible.
From time-to-time, the team member at the register will require the assistance of a manager or another team member. In small retail stores, the manager is usually close to the register and can be spoken to directly. However, in larger retail stores where there are multiple registers spread across an area of the store, the manager may not be close to the team member that currently needs assistance.
To address this, larger retail stores have either used a light indicator at the register that provides a visual indication to the manager that their assistance is required or a paging system that provides a verbal request that can be heard by guests and the manager. Both of these systems are less than ideal because they typically do not inform the manager of what is needed at the register until the manager reaches the register. In addition, these systems both intrude on the guest experience and are perceived by the guests.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.